mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)
Beauty is the animated heroine of the anime/manga Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Beauty (ビュティ Byuti) - Beauty is the female heroine of Bobobo's group and usually the only girl when Torpedo Girl or Suzu are not around. She has mid-length pink hair with short bangs and blue eyes. Beauty is 152 centimeters tall (5 feet 0 inches) and weighs 40 kilograms (89 pounds). Unlike the puns used for many of the characters, she received her name because the manga writer was looking at a video tape of the movie American Beauty when he created her character . A stereotypical teenage manga heroine, she is one of the few sane characters who is the first to join Bo-bobo and was the only citizen to still have hair after the attack of the town she lived in. She initially wanted to join Bobobo because she sought a life of adventure. Bobobo let her join him, but rejected Pickles at the same time. She has loving feelings for Gasser after he rescued her (the first time they met), but doesn't say anything about them. She is often exasperated by Bo-bobo's odd behavior or the behavior or actions of others, usually with the same face. She's the only person in the group that doesn't fight (Except in the video games, which are not considered canon), but still criticizes the others' fighting styles. There are a few rare occurrences where she was forced to fight to defend herself (such as against Ruby, or in the New Emperor Playoffs), but it's only when Bobobo isn't around to protect her and at the last minute someone would come and save her (mainly Bobobo and Gasser). Beauty worries about her friends' safety and finds them as her own family and though finds Bo-bobo crazy she idolizes him greatly. She seems to be a random girl who joins Bobobo's group till Softon is "revealed" to be her brother; inferring that she may have powers of her own or is descended from a powerful bloodline (but as the show is based on nonsensical humor, Softon being her brother plus any other implications may have just been part of the joke). By the end of the series, she is travelling the world with Heppokomaru/Gasser. Relationship with Gasser Beauty and Gasser have a very romantic but awkward relationship. She loves him dearly and gets sad when he or her other friends are hurt. Her first encounter with him was in the forest after she is kidnapped by Tarashii. He uses 'Stink Bomb' and defeats Tarashii. Beauty was never able to thank him or ask for his name. Bo-bobo thinks Gasser is an evil person, since the Mean Green Soup Alien was after him for not eating rice soup, but Beauty explains to Bo-bobo that he saved her hair from the evil of Tarashii. She and Gasser have had some very romantic scenes like when Captain Battleship tried to attack Beauty with the attacking ducktail nose hair, Gasser pushed her out of the attack, which led to much blushing along with Gasser asking if Beauty was alright and Beauty thanking him. In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo she cries when they encounter him only to know that he is now a member of the Hair Hunt troops (he still has his hair though), and is out to kill Bo-bobo. Right before Gasser is about to swallow the demon pill, she slaps him so he can stop the evil he is doing, but instead he pushes her aside and swallows the pill. Beauty has the tendency to make people cry for some reason because while Gasser in demon form he is defeated by Shinsetsu BoboPatch turns back to normal and begins to cry for hurting Beauty and Bo-bobo. She is then attacked by another enemy, Babuu, but she is defenseless since Bo-bobo is injured, but Gasser gets in front and takes the attack even though he is punched severely and begins bleeding. This made Beauty very sad, and she began crying for him to recover. At the end of Shinsetsu, she and Gasser leave the group together. Enemy(s) Defeated * Vicious Velvet the Rabbit - C-Block 3rd Floor Guardian :Episode appearances: 1-76 Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters